HMS Shadowhunter
by MagicalMe8121
Summary: Clarissa Fray is the personal maid to Isabelle Lightwood. When a misunderstanding leads to her and Isabelle getting kidanapped by pirates, she learns new information about her past and her family. Will she like what she learns aboard the HMS Shadowhunter? After all, some secrets are better left buried... Pirate AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic ever, and I'm so sorry if anyone's OOC (Which, knowing me, everyone is). I'm not even down with TMI yet, but had to get these little monsters out somewhere! Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Oh, and if the language is too formal, this is set around the same time as Pirates of the Caribbean, so I really don't know if I'm doing either of these justice, but here's my attempt!**

"Ouch! Clary, not so hard!" I tug at the strings of my lady's corset with less force this time. "Yes my lady." Isabelle Lightwood, my mistress, turns and looks at me affectionately. "Oh, drop the subservient act Clary. We're practically equals. And you only do that when someone else is in the room."

"Fine, _Isabelle._ Happy?" I smack my lady on her arm before continuing with the corset. She winces in pain. "Dear God, how does Mother stand to wear this? Clary dear, I think it's good enough." I tie off the strings into neat knots, and stare at my hands, striped red and white from the pulling. "Yes, I believe so. Which gown is the one you're wearing?"

"The red one." The dress in question is deep crimson, decorated with white lace. Quite racy for an unmarried woman of her status to be wearing. Isabelle Lightwood is the daughter of Robert Lightwood, governor of Alicante, Idris, and island in the Caribbean. I am merely her lady's maid.

"Clary Fray, you stop staring into space and help me with my dress!" Isabelle's voice snaps me out of my reverie. I am still not used to Clary Fray, rather than Clary Fairchild. I was forced to choose a new name after my Mother, Lady Jocelyn Fairchild, disappeared. I am not of the same status as Isabelle, I am the illegitimate daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and a pirate. I never knew my father, but I was raised by my mother and her husband, Lord Lucian Graymark. When my mother disappeared, however, Lord Graymark threw me out. I took a new last name, that of my mother's mother, and took a position in the house of Lightwood.

"Clary!"

"Sorry Isabelle," I say, hurrying over to her. As I help her into the dress, I can't help but notice that there is another dress laying out. "My lady, who is the green dress for?" She laughs.

"You of course." My face flushes. Why would I need a ball gown?

"My lady?"

"I told you to drop that. And it is for you. I have received permission to bring you to the ball with me."

"But, I am merely a servant."

"Oh hush. If you think I am attending another boring cotillion without the company of my most trusted friend, then you are very wrong indeed Miss Fray. Now, hurry up and dress so I can do your hair." I slowly strip out of my maid's dress and into the green silk. I haven't worn anything this lovely since before mother disappeared. I feel a wave of nostalgia overwhelm me, along with longing and sorrow for my Mother. Isabelle looks at me and her eyes soften. "The Lady Jocelyn will not be gone forever. She will show up again, Clary. Just have faith in Lady Fairchild." I shake myself out of my daze and sit Isabelle down on her vanity chair. "You're right, my Lady." I slowly and methodically split her hair into sections. Isabelle has beautiful long black locks, so unlike my untamable red curls. She is beautiful and tall, towering over most people. I am small enough to be missed in a crowd, were it not for the fiery curls. She is the picture of a lady, and I am a nothing more than a girl.

"Clarissa, you look stunning. Who did your hair?" Isabelle teases, sliding the last pin into place. It was completely improper for the Lady of the house to do the hair of a servant, but Isabelle had never been one for following the rules. I try to brush off any nervous jitters. "My Lady, this is highly inappropriate-"

"Hush. I am not enduring one more boring function without the company of my closest friend. Hang social normalities. Come on now, we don't want to be late." She flounced out of her bedroom, the red silk swishing elegantly about her waist. I attempt to be as graceful as her, but only succeed in tripping halfway out of her bedroom. The long dress is far more extravagant than anything else I had worn, But I managed to stay on my feet. I am half noble, after all. When we reach the bottom of the staircase, Isabelle's brother Alec is waiting. I assume he has already been informed of my attendance, as he shows no worry about the servant showing up in silk. "Come on, we are already late. Isabelle, do you really think it's appropriate to wear something like that outside of the house? You look like a tavern maid." She flushes red. "Oh hush up." He smirks at her before entering the carriage. Isabelle mutters something foul under her breath and gets in after him, and I follow Isabelle. _Here goes nothing._

When we arrive, I am suddenly gripped with the feeling that something horrible is about to happen. I shake it off and follow my Lady to the doorway. Panic sets in. "Isabelle," I whisper, "I shouldn't be here. Your family will be ruined if someone figures out who I really am."

"Our reputation is the least of your concerns _Miss Fray._" She emphasizes those last two words, and I realize I may be safe. Unless I have a stalker, no one should know I changed my last name to Fray. Clary Fairchild is the illegitimate daughter. Clary Fray is… Someone more important. Isabelle grips my hand and hisses, "Relax, it's a party." Then we enter the ballroom.  
>"The Lord Alexander Lightwood," The announcer calls to the room. Polite applause breaks out. "The Lady Isabelle Lightwood." More applause, mixed with a couple of gasps and mutters at the scandalousness of her dress. "And Miss Clarissa Fray." Polite applause, nothing more.<p>

"See, that was fine. I got loads more recognition than you," Isabelle says.

"That's because I look like a proper young lady, not a two-bit whore," I hiss back. She simply smiles. "Relax, Clary. Nobody here recognizes you. You're going to be fine. Ooh, let's go dance!" My bubbly friend drags me out onto the ballroom floor, and I wonder what spirit possessed me enough to make me agree to this. _Hang social normalities. Indeed_.

Several dances and four cups of (probably spiked) punch later, I am tired, my corset is digging into my shoulder blades, my feet are killing me, and Isabelle Lightwood is nowhere to be seen. I cast my eyes over the room, looking for the crimson dress, or long black hair. Sure enough, I spot her talking to some handsome young man in green clothing. I make my way over there. "Cla- Miss Fray, I'd like you to meet Meliorn Woodlander," She squeals. The man in question has long hair, very pale, and distant green eyes. "Pleasure to meet you, Clarissa, was it?" He says, brushing his lips over my knuckles. I shiver, but not with pleasure, with revulsion. Something in his eyes makes me want to stay far, far away from him. "Charmed. Miss Lightwood, a word?" I steal my Lady back over to the other side of the room. "So how is the party for you?" She asks, her high voice only slightly slurred. "Well, thank you, and yourself?" It is refreshing to have a conversation with her as equals. "Well, thank you. So have you met anyone?"

"Nobody worth mentioning." I fold my hands together. I notice a flash of something silver in the window. Something almost like…

"Clary, what is is?" I bend over, suddenly sick to my stomach. Isabelle puts a hand on my back, concerned. Then the doors blow open, a low voice announces, "Nobody panic, this is a robbery," and all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm gonna update really fast since I'm off school this week, so that's why there's an update now rather than a week from now. And to my handful of reviewers, thank you all so much! I was so nervous about actually posting, but I feel way better now. Don't get used to super fast updates. And yes, iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica, there is Clace. I'm having a little trouble figuring out this site, so I updated earlier then deleted the chapter, and now it's up again! Sorry! Heheh... I tend to ramble. Sorry.**

The ballroom immediately becomes mass panic. The women are screaming (and fainting, in some cases), any man with a sword is using it against the pirates. Something silver whizzes past my ear-was that a knife?

"Isabelle run!" I scream, grabbing her wrist and hauling her towards the doors. She doesn't fight, just picks up and runs with me. We sprint out the doorway, hiking our skirts up to out knees because _hang impropriety, _we're trying to escape with our lives! Too late we realize that we are running the wrong way. The pirates are barring the door.

I release Isabelle's hand and we run at the doors, hoping to find some way out. But, as it turns out, the doors weren't locked or barred. They fly open, and we land in a sprawling heap of silk, legs, and very embarrassed socialites. A hand hooks under my arm and hauls me to my feet. At first I think Isabelle, but the hand has callouses that hers would not. _Pirate._

I immediately begin to flail my arms and kick my legs. I'm shouting something unintelligible, something that I don't even recognize as English. The fight drains as a hand easily pins both of mine, and a knife finds purchase under my chin. I stand, frozen with fear. Then the most seductive voice I have ever heard whispers into my ear, "Where were you going, Red?"

I freeze, not even struggling against his hold. Some distant part of me is scoffing at my weakness, but more than that just wants to hear him speak again. And speak he does. "Got the other girl restrained?" I look around for the other girl, and realize he means Isabelle. _Isabelle!_ We lock eyes, and almost like telepathy, a plan forms in my mind. I slump in my pirate's arms, my eyes fluttering shut. I hear him swear, then the pirate holding Isabelle says, "Umm, hello?" The man who has me pinned turns me around, and is shaking me. "Wake up Red. I'm not carrying you." I immediately bolt upright, slam my heeled shoe down on his foot, and twist out of his grasp. "Damn!" He catches my arm again, and hope is lost. Isabelle screams, "Clary!" And darts for me. She is also caught again, and this time her hands are tied with rope. "Gotcha! Nice try Red, or is it Clary?" I stay silent.

"Well, Red, you're staying Red until I know."

"It's Clary. Clarissa-"

"Lightwood!" Isabelle blurts, "Clarissa Lightwood. I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my sister." I stare at her with eyes wide. "Isabelle-"

"Clary don't. Please. Don't fight." She seems to slump a little, showing the pirates she's done fighting. "They got us."

"Smart girl. Come on," the pirate says, then leans lower to speak directly to me, "Let's get acquainted."

They march us through the streets on the way back to the docks. Isabelle walks proudly, like a Lady. I attempt to make myself invisible. It doesn't work. "So, Clary," Comes that voice again, "I'm curious. Why did you fight me?"

"Because I didn't want to be kidnapped!" I say, completely shocked he would even ask. He laughs, a low, dark sound and I involuntarily shiver.

"Well, at least half of the female population of Idris would be completely willing to let me kidnap them."

"Is that the unmarried half?"

"No." And here I thought I was done with surprises.

"You'd sleep with a married woman?!"

"No," Relief, "I would kidnap a married woman. But you know, if I liked them I'd sleep with them."

"But it's immoral! They have husbands! Or family!"

"Yes, well, I'm rather hard to resist." The silken tones of his voice make me shiver again. Damn it. "Why are you getting so upset about this?" I can't tell him an affair with a pirate produced me, seeing as he thinks I'm a Lightwood, so I keep my mouth shut. I can almost feel him smirking. We fall into silence, and I lose track of how far I've walked. But that changes the moment I feel sand under my feet instead of cobblestones. "Almost there Red."

"Clary." I step into a small boat and sit. Isabelle sits next to me, and takes my hand. I feel the pressure squishing my fingers together. She's nervous. We continue to hold hands as the boat moved into the water, pushed there by the pirates. Despite how curious I am to see the owner of the mysterious voice, I keep my head facing forward. Isabelle looks over at me, and mouths the word _Alec._ Alec! We forgot about him! What if he's in there, bleeding with a sword wound in his stomach? What if they ask him to pay ransom? Will he pay for me since I'm not his sister?

I squeeze Isabelle's hand comfortingly, and try to convey that everything will be okay. Of course it won't, but that's not a comforting thought. The boat has moved about a foot into the water, and the pirate's jump in in front of us.

They are two young men, younger than I thought. The one on the left has dark brown curls, falling over his forehead and into his eyes. He sweeps it away with a scowl. His eyes are dark, and his skin is tanned. I dismiss him as the owner of the mysterious voice. The one on the right, then. With subtle apprehension, I flick my eyes over to the pirate on the right. Two pools of liquid gold draw my attention. I am drowning in those eyes.

Everything about him screams pirate: The golden hair, windswept from the sea, the tanned skin on his arms and face, the ridiculous cocky smirk. This is the owner of my mystery voice. He will definitely be taller than me when he stands. He is tall and muscular and looks like an angel. Possibly an avenging one, but an angel nonetheless. He looks at me with those golden eyes, and smirks. "Like what you see Red?" I blush and look away. Isabelle nudges me. "Clary," She hisses, "Look!" I cast my eyes to where she points, and look over.

The sails of a tall ship are outlined against the horizon. Three masts, a sail for each. This is a pirate ship. The blond haired pirate notices us looking and says, "Don't look at the ship. Look at the shore. This may be the last view you'll get of it. You'll have plenty of time to look at the ship." His words chill me to my bones, and I turn to get a view of Alicante. Isabelle turns as well. The shore is in pandemonium, people are running around, and I hear both gunshots and cannon shots. A fire blares up. I look away, but Isabelle just stares. "God help us all," She murmurs.

"Oi! One of you useless idiots! Get a rope!" The gorgeous blond screams for the deck. I hear a mutter of "Aye Captain!" then a rope ladder falls over the side. He winks at me. "Ladies first Red." With a swallow, and a sinking heart, I grab the ladder and begin to climb. The ladder sways and falls against the ship. I feel as though I'm going to fall off, but I keep climbing. A hand reaches over the side of the ship and a voice hollers, "Here Captain!" I take the hand, and whoever it is hauls me over the side and into the boat. My dress tears on the wood, and I momentarily mourn the loss of something so beautiful. Whispers, catcalls, and shouts of surprise echo over the ship, then the man who helped me says, "You… are not the captain."

"Well of course she's not me," Comes the voice of the gorgeous blond, "I am far better looking." He easily swings over the side. "Up, Red."

"It's Clary," I hiss. He shrugs. "I'll call you whatever I like, considering it's my ship."

I hear a scream, then a splash from outside the boat. "Isabelle!" I screech, shoving pirates aside to get to the edge. As I peer over, the brunette pirate dives into the water and surfaces, clutching Isabelle. He climbs onto the ladder and the other pirates haul them both onto the boat. I immediately rush to Isabelle's side. "Oh, dear, what were you thinking?" I fuss over my Lady, no, my sister, then stand. "She will catch cold if she doesn't get warm right away. Is there anywhere we could build a fire?" The pirates are jeering and shouting things like, "I'll warm her up!" and other vile comments. I turn to the blond pirate, forcing myself not to be distracted by his eyes, and say, "Please." He sighs. "Come along Red." I help Isabelle to her feet, and she leans into my side, shivering. The blond pirate swings himself onto the mast, and says, "Oi! Listen up you useless mutts! As you have all noticed, we have guests!" Everyone laughs. "These are the Ladies Isabelle and Clary," he sneers at me, "Lightwood. I want everyone to make them feel right at home here." He jumps down and bows mockingly to me. "Clary, Isabelle, welcome aboard the _HMS_ _Shadowhunter._"

He takes us to a room on the deck of the ship. In it is a small bed and a fireplace. I help Isabelle to the bed and try to light a fire. The wood is wet. "Damn it!" I swear loudly at the logs. "Never heard a woman swear outside of the pirate ports before." I whirl around. The blond pirate stands leaning on the doorway. "You startled me," I say. He nods towards Isabelle. "How's your sister?"

"Asleep, but still cold. I need something to change her into. The wet clothes will only make it worse for her." I feel strange about asking a man I don't know for clothes to change Isabelle into, but I have no other options. "People fall into the water all the time," he says, "and they make no fuss about it." I flush red with anger. "How dare you!" I cry, "You kidnapped us, took us from our home and our family, and now my sister is injured and you don't even care!"

"I never said I didn't care," He says, "I just have more experience with boats and think you're making too much fuss about it. She just needs to dry off and she'll be fine."

"Exactly what I said! I need dry clothing for her!" This pirate is beginning to irritate me. He sighs, a loud comical sigh. "Anything for you, Red."

"It's Clary! And what should I call you? I can't just refer to you as 'the blond pirate'. You must have a name." He rolls his eyes and says, "Where are my manners? Jace Herondale, Captain of the _Shadowhunter._" Gorgeous blond now has a name. That's a start. "Now, Captain Herondale, would you please find dry clothing for my sister?" Isabelle tosses fitfully in her sleep, and I rush to her side. Or try, but I trip over my torn dress. Jace laughs at how ridiculous I look. "Could you possibly find something for me as well?" I say, my face most likely matching my hair. "I'm not sure we keep clothing for someone of your stature aboard my ship." I scowl darkly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he laughs again, and walks over to me. "You're short, Clary."

"Shut up!" He laughs again. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Captain Herondale." As he exits the room, he turns again and says, "No need for formalities here, Clary. Call me Jace." The he turns, leaves, and with a click, we are sealed in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super short update this week. I'm just getting over the flu, so not as much time to write. Thank you, all my reviewers, for your support. Expect more time between updates because I go back to school next week! Yay. Bye!**

I've stripped off the heavy silk gown and have placed it over Isabelle when a knock sounds at the cabin door.

"Come in," I say, not caring that whoever it is will see me in my shift. They enter, and I am surprised to see it's not Jace, but the brunette who saved Isabelle earlier. His arms are full of clothes and he blushes at my state of near-nudity.

"Oh, um, I didn't know you weren't, um- should I come back?" He says, looking awkward.

"Oh, no, come in," I say with as much dignity as I can muster. He stumbles forward, and deposits the clothing on the desk. "Here. Jace sent these." I look at them. They appear to simply be two white shirts, pairs of black leggings, and boots. Neither look like they'll fit me, although both could fit Isabelle.

"I'm Simon. Simon Lewis. I'm Jace's first mate." He seems to trip over his words.

"Well, thank you, Simon." I hope he leaves so I can change myself and Isabelle. He doesn't seem to take the hint though. He looks toward Isabelle, concern on his face. "Is she alright?"

"She… I hope so."

"She'll be fine. People have fallen out of the boat before." Anger flares up in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes. So Jace said. Have you only come here to tell me that I'm making too big of a deal about this?"

"No, not at all. Is that what Jace did?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Well, he's a bastard." I laugh at the tone he uses. It's a kind of angry, yet also somewhat fond.

"Is he?" I sit at Isabelle's side and motion him in. He moves further into the cabin and sits on a chair. "He's done plenty of bad things in his life, and he constantly double crosses everyone. He always has a double meaning to everything he says. Everyone has to be careful and fully understand what he means before doing anything. Plus he's just an arrogant ass anyway." We spend the next few hours talking. He tells me stories about what he and Jace did when they first joined the crew, and how Jace rose through the ranks, and all other exciting things they did years before. I notice how he always keeps his hair hanging low over his forehead.

"Why do you leave your hair over your forehead like that?" He stiffens, then pushes it back.

"Because of this." He moves it back, revealing a complex mark on his forehead. It looks as though it was burned in with some kind of superheated iron.

"It's a birthmark. My mother was very superstitious, and believed it was the mark of the devil. She kept me until I could fend for myself, then dumped me on the doorsteps of an orphanage." He sounds bitter about the whole thing, and I regret asking. I look away, biting my lip and feeling awkward and remorseful. "I- I'm sorry to bring up bad memories."

"Don't be sorry Clary. You didn't know and it was justified that you'd be curious." We lapse into an awkward silence. It's broken when Isabelle stirs and jolts from sleep. "Clary, where am I? Why aren't you dressed? Who is that?" She seems to have forgotten most of what went on yesterday.

"Isabelle, do you remember…" I trail off, hoping she'll remember. She looks confused, then realization sparks in her eyes. She falls back against the pillows with a groan. "I'd hoped it was a dream. Still doesn't explain why there's one in our room, though." Simon flushes.

"Oh, this is Simon, he brought us some clothes to change into. Since yours got wet and mine were… recycled." I nod toward the green silk she's currently using as a blanket. She pulls herself off the bed and walks immediately to the clothes. Her nose wrinkles in distaste. "Surely this isn't what we're meant to _wear_?" She says. Simon looks embarrassed.

"Well, we don't have that many women who stay here, so I took whatever I could find." She looks like she'll argue, but I give her a death glare and she backs down.

"Thank you, Simon. Not many would show the generosity you and your crew have."

"They're not my crew," He mumbles, but he still looks exceedingly happy with the praise. He turns to leave, and on a parting note says, "It would be wise to remain in here as much as possible. These pirates haven't seen a woman since we left port four months ago. It'll be safer for you in here." Then he left.

Isabelle turns to me. "What happened while I was out?" She says as she strips off the heavy gown.

"Nothing really," I reply. She turns a piece of fabric over in her hands. We dress in silence, stopping occasionally to find something or because I tripped. Isabelle, naturally, looks fantastic in the hand-me-downs the pirates had found us. The white shirt clings to exactly the right places, and the leggings and boots show off the curves of her legs. I, however, am swimming in the fabric and the boots are at least a size too big. I manage to tear a strip off the green dress and use it to keep the shirt and pants bound around my waist like a belt, but I look ridiculous in the ensemble. What would you expect, I guess, from a child-sized woman wearing men's clothing?

We exit the room once we are decent. The air outside is heavy with the hustle and bustle of being on the ship. People are calling orders, tripping over each other, trying to clean, running through the sea of people as the boat makes headway on the open ocean. I let Isabelle lead. I notice immediately who she is looking for, though.

"Ah, look who's come to join the fun," Jace yells, jumping down from the top deck and stalking towards us. Isabelle stands her ground, but I want to hide behind her. I force myself to stay standing tall, the way Isabelle is. "Why aren't you below decks?" He growls.

"We didn't wish to remain below decks. We were bored." Isabelle states. I manage to to fall over under his gaze.

"You, were bored? So you decided to risk your safety for some entertainment?" He sounds incredulous. "Why would you care about our safety?" I blurt. His gold eyes turn to me, and I wish I'd never opened my mouth. "I don't. I care about the ransom your brother's going to pay. I specifically promised you'd return alive and unharmed. Now if you continue to disregard your safety because of boredom, I'm going to have a hard time returning you alive and unharmed. Understood?" I nod. Isabelle says, "Well what do you suggest we do then?"

"I don't know go brush your hair or something. Get off the deck and back inside!" He turns away as if we are no longer worthy of his time. Isabelle makes a rude gesture at his back, I flush red, and we turn. As soon as we are out of sight, Isabelle pulls me through a doorway. "But, Jace told us to go back inside," I say. Isabelle shakes her head. "Dear, sweet Clary. Did you honestly think I was going to _follow the rules?"_ She sounds disbelieving.

"…No?"

"Good girl. Now, if we're kept prisoner on this Godforsaken boat, we may as well make hell for our captors. First stop: Find the kitchens."


End file.
